I Love You Too
by Uchiha No Rafel-kun
Summary: Malam itu, di atap villa, dengan pemandangan indah yang mengitari mereka, Naruto menerima hadiah ulang tahun yang lebih dari apa yang diinginkannya dari seseorang yang sudah menemaninya sejak kecil.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Au, Ooc, Shounen-ai

**~I Love You Too~**

**

* * *

  
**

Sore itu, Matahari bersembunyi di balik awan-awan tebal tampak malu-malu menunjukkan sinar hangatnya. Dan awan yang seakan sudah menceramahi sang mentari untuk tampil lebih pede lagi, mulai menurunkan titik-titik air yang jatuh ke permukaan Bumi dengan anggun.

Di suatu tempat, tampaklah seorang anak lelaki berumur hampir 14 tahun sedang berlarian dengan riang di lapangan luas berwarna hijau yang biasanya dijadikan tempat orang-orang untuk bertanding sepak bola. Begitu juga dengan anak ini. Dengan ditemani Sasuke, pemuda yang lebih tua satu setengah tahun darinya yang juga temannya semenjak kecil, dia latihan sepak bola. Tak serius, karena mereka hanya bersenang-senang melaksanakan hobi mereka.

Rintik-rintik hujan yang anggun dan malu-malu tampaknya sudah semakin garang menjatuhkan dirinya di Bumi seakan memerintah semua orang untuk masuk ke rumahnya masing-masing. Hujan yang lumayan deras melanda Konoha.

Tapi hal itu tak menyurutkan dua orang yang sedang senang-senangnya bermain. Malah, hujan membuat mereka makin semangat berlarian di rumput yang basah karena mereka begitu menyukai hujan. Tapi latihan ini agak sedikit berbeda. Tampaknya mereka lagi latihan mengkombinasikan gerakan hip-hop dengan bola sepak ini.

Masing-masing tampak riang dan sesekali tertawa lepas kalau ada gerakan yang aneh dan kalau ada gerakan yang tak bisa dilakukan dan membuat mereka terjatuh. Juga membuat wajah dipenuhi lumpur. Saling menertawakan wajah teman tanpa berpikir kalau wajahnya juga tak beda dengan lawan.

"Ahaha… Teme, wajahmu aneh! Wahaha…" Naruto tertawa lepas melihat Sasuke jatuh, lalu mengangkat kepala memperlihatkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi lumpur.

"Hahaha… dasar Dobe, ahaha… Mukamu tuh, yang aneh. Udah jelek, aneh lagi. Hahaha…"

Tak ada yang marah karena memang biasa mereka saling mengejek seperti ini.

Tapi hari sudah semakin gelap. Cahaya mentari sama-sekali tak terlihat lagi. Dan hal ini membuat dua orang yang senang karena kecapekan bermain hal yang menyenangkan ini pulang ke Villa yang ditinggalinya berdua untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan yang pasti sangat membosankan di rumah sendiri.

"Huaah… capek!" Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di sofa merah yang empuk sambil memencet remot televisi untuk mengganti channel yang sedang menampilkan salah satu sinetron yang digemari tante-tante tetangga.

"Teme! Sofanya basah tuuh!!! Mandi dulu gih, sana!" sambil mengalungkan handuk, Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

"Ntar."

"Sekarang!" perintah Naruto tegas.

"Hye… iya, iya." Sasuke segera bangkit dan mengambil handuk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi di kamar yang ditempatinya.

Dengan santai, Sasuke berendam di bathtub mewah sambi mendengarkan lagu dari iPod putih miliknya. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia melepaskan earphone dan telinganya untuk menikmati ketenangan dari keheningan.

Namun itu tak bisa didapatkan karena dengan jelas Sasuke dapat mendengar Naruto bernyanyi sebuah lagu yang sangat disukainya. Mau tak mau, bibir Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum sambil memikirkan bagaimana sekarang ekspresi terlalu-menjiwai-lagu Naruto yang sangat berlebihan dan mendramatisir.

Tiba-tiba lagu yang mencak-mencak dan terkesan keras itu berhenti begitu saja diganti dengan… "Teme! Kau pasti lagi senyum-senyum sendiri dengar aku nyanyi 'kan?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengar suara cempreng Naruto mengatakan hal yang sama-sekali tak salah. "Nyanyilah lagi!" kata Sasuke. Tapi tak ada lagi suara naruto menyanyi. Yang ada, hanya suara handuk dikibaskan dan senandung kecil Naruto yang hanya bisa didengarkan oleh orang yang pendengarannya lebih tajam dari orang-orang kebanyakan.

Akhirnya Sasuke juga mengakhiri acara berendamnya dan kemudian mengeringkan diri dan juga berpakaian. Dengan gerak cepat, tak sampai 5 menit Sasuke kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya berniat melanjutkan tontonannya. Tepat saat pintu kamarnya dibuka, pintu kamar Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya juga terbuka.

Tampaklah wajah merona Naruto habis berendam air hangat. "Kau udah siap juga, ternyata? Pasti kau pake sabun Villa 'kan?" tebak Naruto dengan benar. Mengapa bisa tahu padahal wangi sabun yang diusapkan sebelum berendam itu berkurang? Karena penciuman Naruto memang lebih tajam dari orang kebanyakan. Ya, hanya itu.

"Dan kau bersenandung lagu dangdut tadi, 'kan?" kata Sasuke iseng.

Mata Naruto melotot memandang Sasuke. "Siapa yang nyanyi dangduuuut!?!?!?" Sasuke terkekeh.

"Bercanda, jangan serius. Aku tau kau anti dangdut." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya membuat Sasuke ingin sekali menariknya hingga satu meter. Dan 2 detik kemudian mereka melangkah bersama di tangga yang sama.

-

"Kopi?" tawar Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada televisi. Sasuke segera beringsut ke dapur dan membuat 2 kopi untuknya dan Naruto.

"Nih." Sasuke meletakkan kopinya di meja depan sofa empuk tempat mereka menyamankan diri masing-masing. Dengan cepat Naruto menyambar gelas itu dan meneguknya. Tanpa dapat memperingati, Sasuke memandangi wajah Naruto yang memerah.

"Pueh! PANAAS!!!" hampir saja Sasuke melakukan hal yang pernah dibacanya di salah satu fanfic untuk menyembuhkan bibir Naruto. Untung saja akal sehatnya masih menang dan ada segelas air putih miliknya di meja. Segera saja dia meminumkan air putih itu pada Naruto yang kelihatan mulai tenang. "Huaah… panas kali…" mata dan pipi Naruto memerah. Begitu juga bibirnya yang untung saja tak melepuh.

"Namanya juga kopi panas, Dobe. Makanya hati-hati!" Sasuke segera beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman keras err… es batu untuk mendinginkan mulut Naruto. Diambilnya satu es batu kecil dan segera dimasukannya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto mengulum es itu penuh penderitaan.

"Aah… abis panas, langsung dingin. Mulutku kaget, tau!" Sasuke tertawa.

"Mulutmu kaget? Kau kok tidak kaget? Yaudahlah. Em…" Sasuke melihat jam yang menempel sempurna di dinding. Pukul 23.35. Kali ini wajahnya yang merona merah. Diperhatikannya wajah Naruto yang kembali asik menonton televisi.

Perlahan dia masuk ke kamar mandi dan berkaca kalau-kalau ada yang berantakan dari dirinya. Tapi tak mengapa, toh kalau terlalu rapi bukan Sasuke namanya. Masa piyama harus dimasukkan ke dalam celana? Yang benar saja?

Setalah berkaca 5 menit, dan mempersiapkan yang lainnya, Sasuke keluar dan melihat jam. Pukul 23.45. Jantungnya semakin berdebar tak keruan, wajahnyapun memerah. Akhirnya dia keluar kamar dan menemui Naruto. "Dobe, ehm… ada yang mau kutunjukkan. Ikut aku." Sasuke berjalan keluar diikuti Naruto. Lalu dengan sekali loncat, tangannya sudah menggapai atap lantai satu. Diapun menaikkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong Naruto naik ke atap tersebut. Begitu trus sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di atap paling atas—lantai 4. Atapnya yang datar membuat Sasuke dan Naruto selamat tak jatuh.

Dari atap tertinggi di Villa ini, terlihatlah pemandangan yang sangat indah. Taman yang luas ditanami berbagai pohon dan tanaman yang dibentuk juga bunga-bunga liar yang cantik. Terlihat jelas karena banyak lampu taman yang terang berbentuk bulat seperti bola itu bersinar tampak seperti kelereng bercahaya jika dilihat dari atas.

Kemudian Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya berjuta bintang bertaburan tak beraturan namun merata dengan cahayanya yang terlihat minder jika dibandingkan dengan cahaya bulan saat itu.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto bergumam "indahnya," tubuhnya memutar melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah apalagi jika sudah malam.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Naruto mengangguk dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Thanks, Teme." Kemudian dia melihat lagi ke taman. Saat itu, tampaklah dua ekor kucing berjalan beriringan tampak sangat akrab dan sangat mesra. Naruto cekikikan kecil. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri. "Naruto," panggilnya.

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh dan ikut berdiri.

Angin yang lumayan kencang tiba-tiba menerpa mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto menutup matanya agar tak kelilipan debu. Rambut Naruto yang sudah sudah agak panjang melambai beraturan ditiup angin. Rambut berantakannya yang biasa menutupi keningnya kini tersingkap sudah memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sangat manis dan juga lembut dengan senyum kecilnya.

Sasuke yang memunggungi arah datangnya angin membuka matanya dan terpesona melihat teman sejak kecilnya berekspresi seperti itu dan poni yang tersingkap. Tanpa sadar dia terus memandangi wajah Naruto sampai Naruto membuka matanya. Walau remang-remang, Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto tersipu dan agak menundukkan kepalanya begitu sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh Sasuke.

"Bau anginnya agak lain. Seolah bilang akan ada hal yang menyenangkan." Kata Naruto masih tetap menunduk. Sasuke terdiam mendengar tuturan Naruto barusan.

Sasukepun menundukkan kepalanya begitu merasakan panas menjalari wajahnya. "Naruto," panggilnya sekali lagi. Naruto menegakkan wajahnya yang tertunduk tadi menatap wajah Sasuke malu-malu.

"Mungkin kau kaget, tapi aku mau bilang sesuatu. Kau keberatan?" jujur saja, Sasuke sangat takut akan ini.

"A-apa mm… memangnya?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Naruto, sudah dari dulu aku… aku terus saja menyembunyikan ini. Mungkin kau tak merasakannya tapi aku iya."

"Eh…?" Naruto menggumam kecil. Mungkin karena terkejut. "…a-aku mau dengar."

"Naruto, aku… suka kau. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sayang." Terdiam. Begitu juga Naruto. "Atau… Cinta. Ya, aku cinta kau sejak dulu. Sejak kita masih kecil." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menunduk memandang wajah Naruto yang sepertinya sudah sangat merah.

"Maaf." Sasuke berbalik dan hendak meloncat turun.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto membuat gerakan Sasuke terhenti. "Ada yang mau aku bilang." Sasuke kembali mendekati Naruto.

"Katakan!"

Naruto menarik napas. "Aku…" ada jeda panjang sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus. "Ju-juga cinta kau." Setetes air mata keluar dari mata biru langit yang indah itu. Badannya bergetar.

Langitpun merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan mereka. Langit menangis bahagia. Gerimis turun dari langit dengan perlahan anggun.

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia sekaligus terharu. Dia sama-sekali tak menyangka Naruto mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. "Be my girlfriend?" serang Sasuke langsung pada tujuan.

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Kelihatan jelas, matanya terbelalak menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian Naruto mengangguk tanpa paksaan.

"Katakan!" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Aku… mau jadi pacarmu." Suara Naruto bergetar. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya agar tak teriak kegirangan.

Sasuke mendekat pada Naruto kemudian memeluknya erat. "Thanks, Dobe." Kemudian berdiri tegak. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia membungkukkan badannya sambil mengangkat wajah Naruto dengan memegang dagu Naruto. Bibirnya mendarat lembut di bibir manis Naruto. Kemudian ciuman singkat itu berakhir.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya, tapi sekarang malah Naruto yang memeluk Sasuke erat. "Jangan lepas aku dulu. Aku belum puas." Ujar Naruto blak-blakan. Sasuke terkekeh geli. Kemudian tangannya melingkari badan Naruto dan mengelus-elus rambut wangi Naruto.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Naruto melepas pelukannya. "Aku ngantuk, Teme." Katanya sambil mengucek matanya. Kemudian, saat hendak meloncat turun, Sasuke menghentikannya. "Naruto!" Naruto menoleh. "Tanjoubi Omedetou… Happy Birthday." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memberi kecupan di keningnya. "Aku harap belum ada sms yang mengatakan ini."

Naruto menggeleng. "Kau yang pertama. Selalu pertama sejak aku umur 2 tahun." Naruto tersenyum senang dan puas.

"Ini untukmu." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil yang sudah dibungkus kertas kado berwarna biru lembut.

Naruto mengambilnya. "Kubuka?" Sasuke mengangguk. Dengan jemarinya yang lentik, Naruto membuka bungkusan yang berlapis-lapis. "Aah… kau ngerjain aku ya?" protes Naruto menyadari belum ada tanda-tanda adanya kotak maupun benda lain saat jarinya sudah membuka lebih dari 10 lebar kertas kado yang melapisi hadiah di dalamnya.

Saat sudah terlihat sebuah kotak, dengan tergesa Naruto membukanya. ".. iPod? Arigatou, Teme~" Naruto memeluk Sasuke sebentar.

"Sekalian permintaan maaf karena MP3mu rusak karena aku. Oh, ya, lagu-lagu dari band yang kau sukai lengkap disitu." Ujar Sasuke membuat Naruto makin lonjak kegirangan.

"DUNIAAA!!! AKU SENANG!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan sambil menghirup angin malam yang lembut.

"Duh, seluruh Dunia bisa bangun nih. Hehe… yaudah, kita tidur aja ya," kemudian Marekapun loncat dari lantai 4 kelantai 3. Dari lantai 3 ke lantai 2. Dari lantai 2 ke lantai 1. Kemudian mereka masuk ke Villa dan naik ke lantai 3 lalu masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur setelah mengucapkan dengan malu-malu…

"Oyasumi."

**End**

Sumpah, gw ga brani eh, blom brani nyium bibir Dobe. Cuma, gak berkesan aja kalau di fanfic itu cuma nyium pipi. Iya 'kan? 8) maaf kalo ada sesuatu apapun itu yg menjelaskan kalo Naruto itu perempuan karena pertamanya aku bikin FemNaru di fic ini.

Karena gw ga ada ide sama-sekali, jadi yah… ini aja lah dijadiin fic. o///o jadi malu… sudahlah, ntar gw benar-benar memerah sendiri.

Review/Flame please…!?

**Rafel-kun**


End file.
